1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hoisting devices and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved spring-compensated lift for use in raising and lowering heavy appliances such as television receivers and the like with very little effort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain instances it is the practice to temporarily mount relatively heavy objects in an elevated position. For example, in the rental of television sets in hospitals, the practice has been to install a television on a wall-mounted bracket on the order of 6 to 8 ft. high to permit the patient to view the set comfortably from his bed. The set is removed at the end of the rental term and replaced whenever a patient desires a receiver. Heretofore, the wall brackets for the television sets have been simple rigid devices which required the services of two men and a step ladder to raise and lower the set to and from the bracket. The television receivers are relatively heavy and color sets commonly weigh on the order of sixty-five to seventy pounds. The weight is such, therefore, that it is impractical for an individual conveniently to mount the receiver without assistance. The additional help required for services of this nature, therefore, adds to overhead which, in turn, is reflected in hospital rates charged to patients.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact wall-hoist for television receivers and the like which is capable of supporting the receiver for vertical reciprocation with little physical effort.